Blue Cardinal: Blue Hiei
by Jenni0889
Summary: Hiei sits in a tree all day long, its no surprise he comes across birds. But a blue cardinal? Why does that not seem natural? Because its dosn't exist and if it dosn't exist, then you can't prove anything it does wrong. Kurama dies... and others!
1. Chapter 1

My friend Cassie inspired me for this fic. I was looking out the window in my study hall room and saw a Cardinal. I was feeling a little depressed and I thought about a sad bird, then Cassie said something and I was like "BLUE CARDINAL!"

Though everyone looked at me weird it was a great idea. So I wrote my idea down on paper and stuck it in my pocket till I got home.

So...read and enjoy.

* * *

It may not exist to anyone, but I see it often. I sprint in dry scorching deserts, I walk in lush green forests, I run from ruthless killers who would do anything to get my head, out of all the things I do, its there.

Then I see it.

The Blue Cardinal.

That bird, which no one says exists, that no one claims to see but myself, and that sings the most beautiful song that ears could never comprehend, perches itself right in front of my face. Just starting at me, then it'll chirp or sing a little ballet and fly off into the blue sky where it blends in so good you would think it was never there.

Maybe that's why none see it but me.

But when it sits in a tree filled with bright green leaves or a dry dead one that is not even brown, it always stands out to me.

That Blue Cardinal.

I told him about it once. He said such animals didn't exist. I told him I saw it with my own eyes and my eyes never played tricks at me for they know better.

He just would give up his point. He said blue cardinals didn't exist. But they did, or at least, this one did. I watched it as it watched me. We were two things in a world where no on really saw us even if they tried to look.

So now I hold a book in my hands. I thumb through it and look for this red cardinal he tells me about.

Its not red, its blue. A dark beautiful blue.

I see a picture of the bird he had described to me. I looked at the picture to the bird and back at the picture again. They where exactly the same, just different colors.

He was wrong, for once.

I closed the book and threw it to the ground. "Kurama was wrong." I saw to the little bird. "You are a blue cardinal."

Everyday, at the dame time, it would come and sit by me. And I would watch it, it would flutter its wings and chirp at me, I wonder what its says at times or what its trying to say.

When its with me, I feel content. Like I need nothing more but to sit here and watch it. It's a calming color, blue, though I've always been found of black.

The bird hops to a branch closer to mine. Unconsciously I reach out and touch its breast. It chirps calmly and nudges my finger with its beak.

What does it want I wonder?

I touch the top of its head and then it flys again, disappearing into the blue sky. Did I do something wrong?

I sit in my tree for a few hours and the spirit detective finds my hiding place along with his baka friend.

"Hey Hiei, whats with you a trees?" Yusuke asks me.

"Yeah, are you a bird or something?" Asks Kuwabara, making me want to punch him hard then slice him into a million little pieces.

They both laugh and walk off.

"A bird?" I whisper to myself. I had never heard anyone describe me like that. A bird huh?

Who would ever what to be one of those pointless creatures?

I make myself comfortable and fall asleep in the tree. When I wake up, the blue cardinal is sitting on its usual branch, and like usual, I watch it.

* * *

This has to be my second chapter that is NOT a cliff-hanger. I mean, why would someone want to read the rest of this fic? I'll tell you why, because Blue Cardinals don't exist. .

Five reviews needed till next chapter. So review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating anything really. I promise I'll do it this week but be sure to read my other fics and review for suport and ummm what it called, something that makes me want to do it. Well whatever just review plz!

Enjoy.

* * *

Its just like any other day, so why should this one be any different? Because its raining. God damn I hate the rain. But… this time it doesn't seem as cold or as wet as it usually does.

I wonder if its because that bird is here. Trying to hide from the rain drops just like I am. It ruffles it feathers and then fixes them with its beak. I want to reach out and touch it, but afraid that if I do it'll fly away like last time. Its great company.

"_Yeah, are you a bird or something?"_

Kuwabaras words keep ringing in my head. Could it be that I was a bird at one time, or that I desire to become one?

I watch it all the time. It gathers little nuts and fruits, bring them back to the tree and eats them. It sits and sings and flaps its wings in the sun and hides from the rain and just about everything else.

What a pointless life. How could I have thought that I would want to be like one of these creatures? Weak, and needy, that's not me. I don't need anyone or anything.

_But it looks so… free. _

I reach out and touch it again hoping it won't leave me. Gently I stroke its wing and it nudges my finger with its mouth. I admit, the color blue is not as bad as I thought it out to be. It looks over at me, and I see its eyes. They look hurt as if they've been threw hell, that much I can relate to.

It notices something and quickly flys away. The blue bird had so much feeling in its eyes.

"Hiei?" I hear a voice below me and look down. Its Kurama, no wonder the bird flew away. All animals will probably run from the great Youko. I lightly make a little laugh to myself and jump down.

He is wearing his usual (which ever that is) and is holding an umbrella. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asks. I look at him for a second and then up at the sky. Its still raining, now its cold and wet. "You can stay with me if you would like Hiei, its not supposed to stop raining for a couple more days."

I was still looking up at the sky. Rain drops falling on my face and in my eyes. I blinked and lowered my head, stupid bird. I wonder what its doing, where its going to go to hide from the rain, if it'll be allright.

Why am I caring about an animal?

_Because its in your nature. Its what you where ment to do._

Kurama looked at me and meet my gaze. "Hiei? Are you allright?" Huh, look he cares.

_Just like you do for the bird. The beautiful blue cardinal. _

I make my trademarked sound and just walk on. Of course I'm allright, am I ever not allright? We walk for a while and finally reach his house. The whole time I was thinking about that bird.

When will I see it again?

_Soon_

Will I see it again?

_Yes_

Is it going to be allright?

_Yes_

Will it be too cold?

_No_

Will it be hungry?

_No_

Will I ever to able to know-

_I'll tell you everything_

"Hiei? Are you sure your allright?" He asks, concerned again.

I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts of the blue cardinal out of my head. "Fine." I assure him. I was thinking the whole time I did not even realize that we where in his house, and his bed room no less.

Always clean, there was his neatly made bed and picked up floor. I sat at the end of the bed and looked out the window to my left.

He smiles lightly. "I'll go get some extra blankets for you, be right back." He steps out of the room and goes down the hall. I heard him open a door and step in.

I sigh lightly and look out the window just to see rain drops, and more rain drops.

_The beautiful cardinal is here._

I jumped when lighting struck and thunder roared at the same time. Just then I heard a high pitched screech on the window, almost like it was being scraped with claws.

I looked out the window and saw the bird. It was soaking wet and flapping its wings franticly. I rushed over to the window and opened it, letting the bird in and quickly closing it.

It was dripping wet and settled on Kuramas chair that was in his room. It looked like it was out of breath, chest heaving and eyes wide. Was something chasing it?

"What happened to you?" I asked it. I was surprised when it looked up at me, as if to answer the question. Kurama walked in with arms full of a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

I looked at him, a little confused. He put the stuff for sleeping down on his bed and stared at me. "So, who where you talking to?"

I pointed to the top of his chair where the blue cardinal was perched. Kurama looked really confused. "You where talking to the chair?"

"Kurama, you can't see it?"

_No one but you Hiei. Your special._

_

* * *

_

So you gotta review for me? Plz! Be sure to really tell me what you think, the true plot really hasn't came out yet but it will next chapter. 7 review before next chapie though, so review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Even if this fic is not ment to be updated, HERE IS IT! AND IT KICKS ASS!

hehe I have a surprise for all my fic readers in this chapie! I really hope you like it! ;)

* * *

I looked at the bird then back at Kurama. With a slight, and unnoticeable sigh I told him to never mind. The blue cardinal was sitting right there, on the chair. How could he not see it? But it was better for me just to keep it to myself until I learn more out about it.

Someone might accuse me of seeing things, which I don't. I don't see things that don't exist.

Kurama stared at me for a moment then smiled slightly.

Damn fox, a person would think that Youko Kurama of all the damn demons could be able to see this bird… unless I really was loosing my mind.

I would have jumped out the window right then if it hadn't be pouring rain. As much as I love conflicts, I don't like conflicts with my friend. (!) Kuramas the only one I have that really understands me… or tires to. Yusuke… hes just Yusuke and I'd kill Kuwabara before I consider him my friend.

I much rather just walk out or away before having to explain myself or being proven wrong. (!)

The bird fluttered its wings and started to fix them, putting them all back in their proper place. I watched it, just like I have done so many times before.

"Are you hungry?"

A person could get lost in that blue color. Its so beautiful. I would reach out and try to touch it again, but I was afraid I would throw it off track with the rhythm it was using to fix its feathers. One after another, back in place, making it even more breath taking.

Kurama reached out and touched my shoulder making me jump at the unexpected gesture. "Hiei are you allright?" I looked at him, his green eyes trying to read what I was thinking. I was allright, better than allright.

"Yes." I assured him. Lighting emulated the room, making everything very bright in one flash. And a loud crash of thunder soon followed. My gaze left his and came back to the chair.

The bird was gone.

"Hiei? Are you sure your allright?" Kurama had a look on his face of concernment. (note: if concernment is NOT a word… let me know, I think it is though… anything can be a word now a days… like fudgearoo!)

I wonder if the bird left because of me… Did I do something I was not supposed to? Did I scare it? The window is closed… Where did it go?

"Hiei?" How many times can that fox say my name is one day? (Ya know… I want someone to answer that question for me… how many times do you think Kurama could say Hieis name in one day? Any possible scenario you want. ;)

I looked over at him again, he is still trying to figure me out. "Yes Kurama, I'm fine." And how many times do I have to reassure him?

"So are you hungry?"

Oh yeah, I had forgotten about food. My mind has been on the bird constantly and eating never seemed that important.

I don't know if it was because I never noticed it before or because I just starting thinking about eating but my stomach growled… loudly.

Kurama gave a slight laugh and made a motion to for me to follow him with his hand. With one fast glace back at the chair I let Kurama lead the way into the kitchen.

I stat down at one of the chairs and watch Kurama open the fridge, pull out a container, heat the food, put it on the table, and get drinks for the two of us. He told me he would be right back as he opened a door and went into another room.

I placed my hand on my stomach and felt it rumble. When was the last time I ate? Usually I would just start eating, but this time I tried hard now to. To wait for Kurama to get back just seemed like the thing to do.

A minuet later he came back with a dusky bottle. He held it up and smirked at me. "Wine, 1972." (Oh yeah, great year. Next year though it'll be 1973 that needs opening! Don't ask…)

The glassed he already had set on the table, he opened the bottle and it fizzed. Pouring both our glasses 3/4ths of the way full he set the bottle down and made our plates. "Enjoy."

We ate. (I really do hate eating scenes… wine and dessert are fun, I love those, but ew.. Food? Lately I don't like eating, I don't like people eating around me, and I can't stand people without manners at the table. I'm very old fashioned when it comes to dinner and meals. Give me a break… I don't like to watch people eat food, most of the time its just plain icky…)

When the meal was finished he asked if I wanted some more wine, so I brought my glass up as a sign saying yes. He poured some more for me and for himself.

I sat back in my chair and twirled the wine in my glass. Stopping it, then taking a sip, and starting the twirling again. I looked up at Kurama who was staring at me, watching me. I took another sip and he turned his gaze away.

Thunder made a quick boom, slightly shaking the house and making me jump. I quickly blinked and saw it.

The blue bird was right in front of me, looking up at me, standing on the table. "Ah!" I pushed back my chair, making it fall back onto the ground along with my wine glass, and quickly stood. "Where the hell did you get from?" I yelled at the bird but it just stared at me.

Kurama looked up at me. He was still sitting and holding his wine glass. He put the glass down and stood up. He checked the wine bottle, almost to see if something was in it, and then sniffled it. "I know storms scare you Hiei,"

"Storms don't scare me!" I snapped at him while cutting off his sentence.

"But you don't have to jump like that. Maybe you had to much wine, I always thought you had a better tolerance then that."

"I'm not seeing thing Kurama, if thats what your implying! I'm fine got it? Just fine!" I glared at him then looked at the bird on the table. It was staring at me, looking at me. I want to turn my eyes from its gaze, I want to look away.

Before when I looked at it made me happy, and made me feel content. Now I feel trapped, like I'm tied and there is no hope. Like I can't control my thoughts and actions… I have to get out, I have to leave. Let me leave!

It keeps looking at me. "Stop looking at me." I tell it. No, I demand it. "Stop looking at me!"

Kurama is slowly walking toward me. "Hiei, there is nothing there. Nothing is looking at you." His voice sounds like he cares, like he is concerned again.

__

Nothing exists but you and I.

My ears block out his words. My eyes block out my surroundings till the only thing I see is the bird. Soon the bird turns to light, a blue light.

The light becomes dim, and more dim, till its just darkness around me.

Everything is gone now.

The table, the broke wine glass, Kurama, all gone. I only see black.

I hear thunder and a bright light flashing at the same time. I feel water falling from above, I feel wind on my face… and then a light appears in front of my face, it forms the familiar shape of the bird.

The blue bird I now see again. Its here, and I feel content like I used to. It looks at me and I look back, its eyes are filled with a sad emotion like its done something wrong and is so very sorry for it. I notice that its feathers and beak has spots of red on it.

__

No one but you Hiei. Your special.

Its gaze moves from my face to my hands… they feel warm and almost wet. One of them holds my sword now… how did that get there?

My surroundings come back to me. I'm in Kuramas house again, and everything is the ways it was before everything got dark.

The bird on the table, the broke wine glass, Kurama… "Kurama!"

Kuramas body is laying on the floor. I run over to him, dropping my sword. His body is cold as I hold it against mine. "Kurama wake up!" I shake him, hoping everything will be fine. "Kurama! You damn fox! Wake up damn it!" I hold him closer, his head under my neck and his chest against mine.

I hold him till my chest feels something warm and wet, like my hands did before. I pull him away from me and notice his shirt and mine are now red. (if its possible for black to be red, well.. An odd color or black then)

"Blood?" I gently set down his body back on the floor. Finally giving up on him waking up. I stand and look at him then at myself. Blood is everywhere.

Its on his chest and neck, on my hands and shirt, and on my… sword?

I fall to my knees realizing what I must have done. "I'm so sorry Kurama! So fucking sorry!" I punch the floor, making my hand hurt. "How could I?"

The blue bird flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. It nuzzled its beak against my cheek, as if to comfort me. What good will that do? Comfort. Kurama is dead damn it and its all my fault! I kill my friend, my best friend.

__

I'll be your friend.

I take a deep breath and stand, the bird staying on my shoulder. "What do I do now?"

* * *

SURPRISE! MUAHAHAH! KURAMA is dead! hahahahaha... I always wanted to kill him and now I did!

Tell me you want more baby!


	4. Chapter 4

This one, I will admit, seems a little dragged out and repitious, but its ment to be that way, so just bare with me and read and review.

I'm really sorry for not updating everyone, I've been so busy with everything.

* * *

I have to get out of here. 

Kurama, my best friend, I killed him. I finally got a friend after all these years of loneliness, after being the person no one wanted, after putting my trust in him, and I end up killing him, I did kill him, right?

I don't remember really doing it, but his blood was on my sword… and me.

The Blue Cardinal was perched on my shoulder. I took one last glimpse at the cold body lying at my feet, and then dashed out the door into the cold rain. The bird flew by my side for as long as I ran.

_Nothing exists but you and I._

This guilt was haunting me. I wanted to tear myself apart limb from limb. I wanted to see Kurama again… alive. I wanted to hear him talk to me; ask what was wrong with me, though I never did tell him. I should I told him, everything.

I feel alone.

Stilling running, forever running, I'm running. I stop my running, not even knowing where I was, and not caring either. I just had to get away, I had to run.

I ran away.

I don't know what to do, Kurama is dead.

If I told Yusuke or Botan, or even Keonma, I might be exiled, or put to death… but Kurama is dead so what did it matter if I died?

_No one but you Hiei.__ Your special._

I could go back to the way I was. Cold, heartless, ruthless, and a killer.

A killer… I am a killer.

I could feel my knees begin to buckle from the strain I was putting on my body. Not so much physical, but mental. I couldn't stop thinking about Kurama, I killed him! I really killed him. Why was this so much a big deal to me?

He was my friend.

_I'll be your friend._

The bird was still with me. "You're the only thing I have now." It flew over to my shoulder and nudged my cheek as it had done before. It was comforting to know that something out there was still there for me, even if it was a bird.

I felt so much better knowing that the dark blue of its feathers where such a calming color, and that it could keep up with my running. And most of all, that it seemed to try and comfort me.

I looked around where I was and realized that I had ran in circles… must have been in the confusion I was in. I was now in the town where Yusuke lived; actually, I was right by his house.

I stood on top of the roof of a near by building as I looked down at Yusukes house. Would he be devastated if I told him what happened? Would he still accept me? Or would he think I should be punished for my actions?

To my dismay, Yusuke walked out of his house, slowly closing the door behind him. He tiptoed down the path and to the sidewalk. Turning in the direction of Kuramas house… he can't go there.

When the blue cardinal saw Yusuke, it flew away, leaving myself with a feeling of pure emptiness.

I jumped down from where I was and landed near Yusuke. "Geesh Hiei, you just fall from the sky don't cha? I don't think I've ever seen you out in the rain before…"

I looked at him. My face showing no expression, no weakness, no guiltiness. I had to know, to find out, "Where are you going?" I asked.

He started walked in the same direction again, turning back once to see if I was following him, I was. "To Kuramas house."

I stopped walking.

Yusuke was going to Kuramas house, he can't do that. He can't see what I did, he can't see Kuramas blood… what do I do?

_Get rid of him._

Kill him to stop him from seeing what I have done? No. I don't have to kill him, but he will find out eventually…

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. Yusuke might not have been such a great friend as Kurama but he did fight with me, and support me.

I will not kill Yusuke.

I will just lead him away.

Yusuke stopped and looked back at me. "Whats wrong Hiei?" His voice broke me from my thoughts, jerking me back to reality.

I had to think of something. I'm not the type of person to talk much but I couldn't let him get to Kurama. "Keonma wanted me to pass on a message, a new mission for us."

Kurama would go on the mission with us…

"Yeah? Well make toddler brat wait, I have to go see Kurama."

"No!" My sudden rising of the voice seemed to shock him, that was not something I would ever do "…He said it was urgent."

Yusuke scuffed at the ground. "I snuck out and everything…" He sighed, giving in. "Allright, so whats this all about?"

I had to think fast again… "We are… meeting."

"Where?"

"Come with me, I'll show you the way." I lead him in the opposite direction of Kuramas house. I had to get him away from here. I had to get away from my guilt… from my wrong deed…

After several minuets of walking Yusuke spoke up, "So where are we heading?"

Think… think… your smart, figure something out.

"An ally."

"Ally?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"….Great."

It was all I could think of…

Soon we reached a part of town with many alleyways all around. I turned into the next one I saw and walked till I reached the end of it.

There were boxes, perhaps filled with a rat family, and garbage cans along the far wall. It was dark, but our eyes adjusted.

I looked up at the sky; rain drops falling, and making me blink every second. In the sky I saw a bird flying… its here.

The blue cardinal soared in the sky, in a circular motion like a vulture. Then he swooped down and gracefully landed atop the nearest garbage can.

"So where is everyone?"

My gaze was set on the bird. Before it was calming, now it made me feel spellbound. Yes, I felt like I was being put under a spell. Its eyes… I can't tear myself from those eyes…

"Hiei?" Yusuke took a step closer to me.

"Stop looking at me." I told the bird what to do, but it didn't listen…

"Why?" Asked Yusuke, thinking I was talking to him. "And why are you looking at the garbage can?"

His words sounded like buzzes in my ears, everything was being blocked out again, just like it was before when I-

No!

Stop it!

_No one exists but you and I._

My eyes never once moved from the bird, soon the only thing I saw was the Blue Cardinal. The ally, the boxes, the garbage cans, and Yusuke had all been blocked out. Everything around me was black, everything but the bird.

Soon the bird became a shinning blue light and eventually faded.

No! No! Don't go! This is what happened before! I don't want to… kill.

* * *

So? Will Hiei end up killing again? Tell me what you think is going to happen and then what you want to happen... your review might just have an imput in the last and final chapter! . 

About25 reviews sound good to everyone?


	5. Chapter 5

So, plots... the plot for this story... its confusing.. don't you think? Even I'm confused! But its allright, cause its a good story, and its mosly just my emoitions about how much I wanted to do what Hiei does... kinda.

-Josh

* * *

I felt cold again. My hand, cold. My arm, cold. My body, freezing. I could feel the liquid on me, my face, and my hands. I could taste it in my mouth.

Blood.

Had I killed again? I can't handle this. I don't want to do this. I'm not doing this, it's not me, and I didn't kill him!

Stop it!

It stopped. Everything quickly flashed before me in a bright light. I saw myself as if watching me on a t.v. screen… The last thing I saw was Yusuke, and me about to stab him with my sword. I could almost hear Yusuke yell my name, then I could almost hear his breath leave him as the metal sliced threw his torso.

I used to love that sound. Used to listen to a persons skin shred apart and listen to the blood slowly drip to the ground. But now I would be the grateful in I never heard that sound again.

I'm alone again, I can feel it. The wetness is gone on my body, and I feel oddly warm, but alone. Yes, still alone.

I'm lying on a bed when I awake. My eyes slowly flutter open and I just as quickly sit up and look at my soundings. I'm in Kuramas room… how is that possible? I was just killing Yusuke, he should be dead.

"Whats wrong with you?." It was Yusuke… he was alive. I didn't kill him. I didn't kill him! I wanted my nightmare to stop, and it did. "Why did you attack me?" It was over, but…

"Where's Kurama?" I hastily asked, uncovering myself from the warmth of the blankets. They where getting too tepid.

Yusuke looked down at the floor, his expression quite, but I was unable to read it. I asked again, but demanding to know. "Damnit Yusuke, tell me!"

"Hes-" Yusuke started but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. What was wrong with him? Can't he just tell me? Where is he? Where is Kurama? My friend! The one that I…

"Is he… alive?" I asked, wanting to know, but dreading the answer.

Yusuke shook his head. I thanked hyne that the direction he was shaking was up and down. Then I didn't kill my friend, but…

"Then where is he?"

"Hospital. Critical condition. Did you attack him too?" He stated. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my sword, and ran out the window toward the hospital. Great, so now Yusukes thinks that I wanted to hurt Kurama, I would never want to hurt him!

At least, I thought I didn't want to him.

I swear I have never ran this fast in my life. My heart has never beat this quickly, my blood has never flown threw me like lightning before.

My thoughts consumed me, all about Kurama. Was he going to be ok? What exactly did I do? Why did I do it? Why?

The Blue Cardinal…

Every time I tried to hurt someone was because of the blue cardinal… was is it?

"Hiei, only red cardinals exist. Perhaps it's another bird you are seeing." That what Kurama said, but it's a cardinal and it's blue. I'm positive.

Then it appeared. It was flying as I was running atop all the buildings in the city to the hospital. It was easily able to keep up with me so I increased my pace. Perhaps it's just a figment of my imagination.

But it kept up with me. All the way to the hospital it stayed with me, and even when I entered and found Kuramas room with just about everyone in it.

It sat on my shoulder.

_I'll be your friend. You only need me. I only need you. We're the only ones that exist. You know that. No one else. No one else!_

I walked into the room, everyone turning to look at me. Botan, Keonma, Ogre, Kuwabara and his sister, Kuramas mother, and Genki who had the oddest look of them all.

She wasn't looking at me, but my shoulder. Could she see it?

"Everyone, get out." She said, still looking at the bird, but more glaring at it. Everyone sat or stood where they were.

"Why Genki?" One of them asked.

"NOW!" She yelled. I turned to leave but then she said, "Hiei, you stay." I went into the room and walked to Kuramas bed, looking at him as everyone else left the room. Genki stood up and closed the door behind everyone.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, actually concerned for the first time in my life.

"You did quite a number on him."

I was shocked. How did she know that it was me? I turned to her. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, needing to know.

She merely point to the bird on my shoulder.

* * *

SO! What do you think? I give it one more chapter,which I will do when I get around to it, so review while you still can then look for my review replys... .

-Josh


	6. Chapter 6

So, is Hiei crazy? Well we all know that he is, but does he really see the blue cardinal? I mean, Genki sees it, but we all know that she is crazy too...

hehehe enjoy!

* * *

She merely point to the bird on my shoulder.

"I know what your thinking, and I really don't care. I can see it because I've dealt with them before. The blue cardinal on your shoulder does not mean your crazy, its actually a demon parasite."

Hiei merely nodded. Yes, that makes sense… but it doesn't. "It if where a demon, then why does it look a like bird from this world?"

"It takes the shape of an animal in this world, but gives it a different color, to make the person think that they have, to put it lightly, lost their minds. No one else is able to see it but the host. It picks a person who had a... well not to seem mean, but a killing back ground. It either makes everything very bright or every dark, then the subject would kill. The demon would feed off of the energy and feeling, thus making it a parasite." (and I came up with that all by myself)

"The thing is Hiei," Genki started "that it was you who was doing the hurting and causing the physical pain, it was you who, even if in the slightest bit, wanted to hurt Kurama."

Hiei sighed. He was not sure if this was good news or bad news. At least Kurama was alive, not well, but alive. "Fine. So what now?" He asked.

Genki took a step closer to Hiei. "You have to leave, go back to the Maki."

Hiei was a little drawn back. Usually Genki had a cure or an idea, or something on something to get rid of or heal or help or… "For how long?" He asked.

Genki looked at him square in the eye. "Forever." She meant it.

Hiei didn't say another word, he didn't ask another question. He knew what would happen if he stayed. He would eventually loose control again and kill everyone. Hiei looked over at Kurama, his was sleeping peacefully. What would happen to him?

Who cares! Hiei has to go back to the way he was. He can finally leave! He can become a thief again, by himself again… alone… He shook his head. No… not alone.

_You only need me. I only need you. _

Back to the Maki it is. With his demon blue cardinal parasite. It better than killing everyone… right?

_We're the only ones that exist. You know that. No one else. No one else!_

Yeah… it is. No one else matters, its Hiei. All Hiei, his life, his pain, and he is the only one who has to deal with it. Time to go.

He took one more quick glance at Kurama… "Bye friend." He said as he left the same way he came.

_I'll be your friend. _

Hiei thought as he ran to the Maki: _This hurts, why does it hurt? I don't want to leave... _

_NO! That's bad, see whats happened to me! That world messed with my mind, messed with my being, what I am, its changed me. Time to go back to what I was, what I am. _

_But it hurts… so much._

_Its all in my head. Want to blame something? Blame that bird that's flying… next to me! You know, why don't I just kill it? Yeah, come here you damn thing!_

Hiei pulled out his sword and tired to slash the bird in two, but it dodged his sword.  
"You fucking bird! I'll kill you!"

After several swings and many more misses he sliced the bird in two. Fighting and flying at the same time, when the bird was cut, it fell and fell hard. But was it dead?

_I only need you. _

Hiei followed the sliced bird down to the ground. When it finally landed with a hard thud Hiei went over to inspect it. The blue cardinal was not moving, flying, its eyes closed, its wings spread across the ground, it was not breathing. It was dead.

Hiei sighed and sat down on the ground.

_I could have been your friend. _

"You damn bird, I don't need you to be my friend, I have friends! Hear that you animal! I HAVE FRIENDS!" Hiei buried the bird, he guessed even though it messed with his mind, it's the least he could do. The bird was there for him… kind of.

He ran back to the hospital to find everyone still around Kuramas bed, the only difference is, Kurama is awake.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Maki?" Asked Genki coming off as mean.

"Genki, there is no reason to be hostile towards Hiei," said Kurama.

"Yes there is," said Hiei. "But I killed it Genki, I don't have to leave."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Asked Yusuke, who was just as confused as the rest of the group.

"Hiei, it can't be killed. I'll just come back as something else. And if you kill that, it'll just come back again. And it might not choose you next time. It is a parasite, it needs you to live. It needs someone."

"Well, whatever it is, is not here now. And Hiei seems fine and sure that he killed the, parasite, was it? I'm sure everything will be fine, I will be, as long as Hiei doesn't try to kill me for the next couple of weeks." Said Kurama.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW! its a cliffhanger, but its the end! THE END! DONE, KA-PUT! Bye bye bye story lie!

So what did you all think, tell me what you liked what you didn't like, what should happen if I decide to write a sequel? Should I? #2? BOOM BABY! IT comes back... but who it choose for its host? Hummmm

-Josh

ps: look at fourm, other fics, reveiw, read, e-mail me, give me kisses, and... don't be afraid of sex. ." never mind that.


End file.
